


Roller Blades and Kisses

by NickiPhoenix



Series: Date Night 2 [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Akihiko surprises Haruki with a set of roller blades and an impromptu date, he only wants one thing in return
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Date Night 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Roller Blades and Kisses

“Haruki, Haruki! Close your eyes!” Akihiko said as Haruki was getting out of the shower.

“Hm? What is it?” he responded as he dried his hair with a towel.

“It's a surprise, but you need to close your eyes.”

Haruki gave Aki a concerned look, but closed his eyes with a sigh, allowing Aki to grab him by the hands and lead him into the kitchen. Aki positioned him in front of the table, “reach out your hands.”

“Aki, I swear if this is another one of those bowls of spaghetti to make it seem like I'm touching brains...”

Aki stifled a laugh and said, “trust me on this, just reach out your hands.”

Reluctantly, Haruki reached out his hands and felt a large box wrapped in paper. He frowned and asked, “it's not my birthday, what is this? Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah, go ahead” Aki replied as he pulled out his phone, ready to take a picture of his reaction.

Haruki opened his eyes and his frown deepened; the box was wrapped in a Christmas wrapping paper, “Akihiko, its  October ...”

“Recycled from last year, but hurry up and open it” Aki responded as he was busy snapping pictures.

Haruki chuckled at him and began to carefully unwrap the box, gently tearing at the tape. Aki was getting impatient and suddenly said, “just rip it, dammit!”

‘This isn't Christmas time just because the paper has a  Christmas design , Aki!”

“Who cares? Wrapping paper is meant to be ripped up.”

Haruki finally smiled at him, enjoying his boyfriend being a goofball, and ripped at the wrapping paper like he wanted. Revealing what was behind the paper, Haruki uncovered a box of roller blades; they were purple with pink laces and wheels and a very plain design. Haruki blushed with a small smile, touched by how closely Aki paid attention to what colors he likes. He opened the box and pulled them out; they were brand new and shiny, Akihiko even got them in his size. His face quickly grew a deeper red from the overwhelming happiness and asked, “what made you decide to do this?”

Aki finally put his phone away after snapping about two dozen photos and pulled out a pair of black roller blades of his own with a wide grin on his face, “we’re going to a roller rink.” 

“Wait, huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s a date.”

When Aki put it like that, Haruki’s face always blushed deeply; it had been six months now and he still couldn’t get used to the idea of going on dates with him. “Let's go,” Aki said as he grabbed his skates and nudged Haruki out the door and to his car. Aki threw his skates in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat, “you ready?” he said as he buckled in his seatbelt. Haruki nodded at him, beaming from the excitement as he fastened his seatbelt too. Ensured they were both buckled in, Aki adjusted the mirrors and took off.

Aki parked the car expertly, and they both got out, grabbing their skates and headed inside. Haruki hadn’t been to a skating rink in years, and had forgotten what these places were like. There were people everywhere, mostly kids, the music was loud, there were arcade games and a food court, and an upper level with lights in the floor, lit up with a rainbow of colors. Haruki was getting excited all over again, thinking about how much fun they’ll have here, and he tucked his bangs behind his ear as he walked over to the sitting area to put his skates on and his shoes in a locker.

After making sure the locker was locked, he turned around to see Aki waiting for him on the rink, holding his hand out, “ready? Let's go.” Blushing, Haruki took his hand as he carefully stepped onto the rink, tightly holding onto Aki to keep from falling over and started skating around. Careful not to run into any of the kids, they weaved between them holding hands, not caring who saw them. Haruki looked up at Aki who was already looking at him, eyes full of adoration for him. 

“Hey, Haruki, watch this” Aki said as he released his hand. He skated ahead of him a little bit and turned around quickly, moving one foot back and forth so he was successfully skating backwards.

“Ah! Careful, Akihiko! Look where you're going, you’re going to fall!”

“Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times” Aki said with a confident smile.

Haruki watched as Aki showed off for him, temporarily forgetting his worries and chuckled at him. He closed his eyes for a moment as he chuckled, only to open them to see a child appear behind Aki, “Look out!!”

Aki twisted his body just in time to avoid the kid, falling over in the process and Haruki, with no time to react, toppled on top of him. Aki managed to reach his hands up in time to catch Haru’s fall, making sure he didn’t hit his head. “You ok?” Aki said as Haruki started to lift his head a little.

He nodded in response, saying “I told you to be careful”  and tried to sit up but Aki squeezed him close. 

“Can we stay like this for a little while longer?”

Haruki blushed deeply, “we can do this later, there are people watching...”

Aki started squeezing tighter, refusing to let go, “A-Aki.... I can't breathe....” and Haruki started tapping him on the elbow, trying to get him to ease up.

As Aki held him tightly, he reached around with one hand and began to tickle his sides. Haruki jolted from the shock and tried to push Aki away, flailing his limbs and laughing, “Aki! Stop!”

“I’ll stop if you give me a kiss”

“B-but... there are people... everywhere” he tried to get out between his laughter.

“Who cares about them when I'm right in front of you?” Aki looked at him smolderingly, waiting for Haruki to make his move.

“C-can't we do this somewhere more private?” Haruki whispered as he looked back at him, his face a deep red.

“Nope, it's now or never.”

“N-never??” Haruki thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and leaned in, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. “Ok, I did it, now let go.”

“That wasn’t a kiss, Haru” Aki said and began to tickle him again.

Bursting into laughter again, Haruki said “Ok, ok!! Stop, I'll kiss you for real” and this time he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“I’m  gonna hurt you, Haruki” Aki said with a smile and knitted eyebrows.

“ Haha , ok, for real this time” and Haruki leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

“If you don’t give me a kiss on the mouth, I'll flip you on your back and make out with you, right here” Aki said, beginning to get annoyed by Haruki’s teasing.

Haruki smiled at him, conceding to his wishes, and leaned down. As he got close to his lips, he could feel Aki’s grip loosen, and without notice he sprang to his feet and skated away. “Hey!” Aki said as he got up and chased after him. Haruki was faster than he expected, and soon decided to give up, and took out his phone and zoomed in and snapped a picture of Haruki as he tucked some bangs behind his ear. He looked at it, smiling gently to himself at Haru’s happy face, savoring each moment and hoped these moments will never end. 


End file.
